The Unleashing of Legolas
by cedri-la-draco
Summary: Can the good natured elf turn evil under the control of the ring? Why yes he can!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Though I wished I did.  
  
Ever since the making of the fellowship Frodo had weary thoughts of the other members. He just wasn't sure if they were to be trusted. It was the Third day since they had left Rivendal and though now he felt as though he could finally trust Straider he just didn't know about these other, creatures.  
  
Gimli's rough exterior seemed to bother Frodo, he was so strong and quick to anger, no telling what he might do in a wrath of anger. Frodo was glad that Gimli was on his side. The there was Brodomire. He seemed okay, very helpful so Frodo thought. Then there was Legolas, he seemed rather nice, when you could under stand what he was trying to say. Then there was Gandolf and Merry and Pippin, But Frodo had known them all his life, so why wouldn't he trust them?  
  
But Legolas is who scared Frodo the most. He could have sworn that he caught Legolas checking out his butt. And the night before what was he doing with Gimli? It certainly didn't look natural. Every now and again Frodo would look up while they were hiking and would see Legolas eyeing him suspiciously. Watching him like he was looking for something. Frodo didn't like, not at all. Gave him the willies it did.  
  
It came to be third night when they set up camp, when Frodo knew that Legolas had something up his sleeve. Between the rambling poetic nonsense Frodo kept hearing the words, "My precious, My precious" repeat form Legolas's Lips. The Concerned Frodo went to Sam, who was of no help, considering he was love struck in the presence of Frodo. So then he went to Gandolf.  
  
"Gandolf, I am a bit concerned about Legolas." Frodo explained calmly to the wise old man.  
  
"And why is that young master?" Gandolf asked.  
  
"He has seemed awfully strange lately, and I just. I just don't know what to do about it, He is always looking at me, staring at me, wanting something from me!" Frodo explained.  
  
Gandolf chucked, "Is that all that has been worring you Frodo? Legolas's actions are easy to explain. He is a horny little elv, that hasn't had any action if several centuries. And I could tell just as easily what it is that he wants from you. You are a perfectly good virgin, ready to be corrupted."  
  
"Man I thought I had to worry about the Ring corrupting me, but now I have to worry about some horny nature lover curruping me? Why did I come on this journey?" sighed Frodo.  
  
"Because I told you to come on this journey and you will finish it, don't make me get my wipe out! Now go to bed little one." Ordered Gandolf. And with that Frodo walked over to Sam and feel asleep.  
  
During the night Frodo awoke suddenly. Something in the darkness of his dream jumped out at him and he awoke uneasily. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light. Suddenly he realized that a dark slender shadow was hovering above him. "Sam?" He asked uncertain because of his drowsiness. The lump beside him stirred, but he did not awaken. Frodo finally realized that the shape was that of Legolas. "Please don't rape me!" begged Frodo.  
  
Legolas, taken aback, backed away from the little hobbit. "Rape you? Why on this green earth would I do such a disgusting thing to my self. Rape a hairy little hobbit! Get real! I was just making sure that you were breathing reguraly. I wouldn't want the wound of yours to have any funny side effects that could cause your problems along the journey."  
  
"Oh." Said Frodo, "But I thought that Gandolf said that you hadn't had sex in years and that you fancied me."  
  
"Me? Not having sex in year? Oh please, what do you think Gimli and I were doing back in Rivendell?" Legolas laughed.  
  
" You saw me?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Dude, 90-90 vision. Of course I saw you, the idea of some one watching turned me on a bit." Legolas shared.  
  
"Ah." Said Frodo, not quite sure what he should say.  
  
"Well good night, Sleep well." Said Legolas, turning to go back to his nightly watch. For the rest of the night Frodo laid wide awake next to Sam. The encounter with Legolas had upset him to no extent and he wasn't about to take his eyes of the perverted little monster.  
  
The next morning they started off again. It was much colder today that it was the day before, and they began to see patches of snow. They marched on and on, until Frodo felt as though he couldn't go on any more. Finally he collapsed in the snow, gasping for air. Legolas came running to his side.  
  
"Frodo, are you alright?" Asked the concerned elf. Frodo's teeth chattered as he tried to nod yes, but his energy just wasn't there. "We must stop!" Yelled Legolas, "He can not go any farther!"  
  
"I... will... be fiiinnnnneee" Stuttered Frodo.  
  
Legolas looked at Frodo with a deep compationet look and stroked Frodo's curly head. "No, I shall not allow it. You must rust."  
  
The company decides to take shelter under a large rock. Legolas carries Frodo to a spot so that he can rest and that he can tend to his needs.  
  
Later in the dark of the night Legolas goes back to Frodo's side. Frodo is awake and has decided that Legolas is okay, and will not hurt him. So he is more comfortable being around Legolas and enjoys his company.  
  
"I made you some tea young master." Legolas offers him a small wooden cup of a sweet smelling beverage. "Its made especially for elves, but I think that you would benefit from it."  
  
Frodo took a small sip of if. "Oh this is good." He Exclaims.  
  
"Yes it is." Agreed Legolas. "Aragorn is planning on talking off first thing in the morning. It would be wise of the two of us to get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day."  
  
"Yes I suppose we should get some sleep." Yawned Frodo. Legolas smiled and patted the hobbit on the head.  
  
"Good night then." Legolas said as he walked away back to his night pack. However the elf did not go to sleep. He lay awake smiling waiting for the steady rhythm of the hobbits breathing to slow as he fell asleep.  
  
More chapters yet to come. Please R and R. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Turning of the Elf

Chapter Two  
  
Finally after waiting for what seems like forever Legolas silently slips out of his sleeping pack and makes his way to Frodo. Ah yes, the innocent little hobbit was sleeping peacefully, Could it be that he slipped some "special" herbs into his tea, No of course not! Legolas creped up to Frodo, and nudged him, He did not wake. Legolas shrugged and kicked Frodo. Still Frodo did not wake. Legolas shrugged once again and kicked Frodo with as much power as he could, Yet Frodo did not wake. "Yep he's out." Said Legolas as he shrugged once again. He bent over the lifeless body and rolled him over on his front. "Now were does he keep that stupid ring of his? That thing has got be worth a fortune! And I have got to find a way to pay off my gambling debt." He said as began to unbutton numerous buttons searching for the ring.  
  
Legolas had made such a racket that Gandolf woke and looked over in his direction. "Legolas Greenleaf stop raping Frodo, or do it more quietly if you must!" Snapped the old wizard.  
  
Legolas looked blankly at the old man, then went about his business, yet more quietly this time. Finally he found it, the small shiny golden ring, he pulled it out and examined it. "Why on earth would this stupid hobbit bring something of such value on this trip. Stupid hobbit. Wait a sec, why am I on this stupid trip, what is so dangerous about this journey? Maybe I should have been paying more attention to that one old guy at the meeting instead of listening to see who had won the eagle races in New Mountain." He said to him self. "Oh well." He played with the ring for a bit and then he slipped it on his finger.  
  
A few seconds later he reappears picking the pockets of Aragorn. "I have all the power of the world right here in my hands! Its all right here! I shall have power to hide from my enemy, But there shall be no need to hide! For I shall conquer all of my enemies and smash them into tiny little bits! MWA HA HA HA!" Laughed the evil elf. He held the ring up to the sky laughing evilly and he seemed to grow in height and his eyes turned from sky blue, the fire red. His Beautiful bond hair had strikes of Blood red running though it. He was all-powerful!  
  
The next morning the members of the fellowship slowly began to awake one by one. Every one that is, except Legolas. He was no where to be found.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" Asked Gimli  
  
"Probably off shaking a tree some where." Replied Gandolf  
  
"Why would he be off shaking a tree when he has me right here!" Gimli Protested.  
  
"None the less we can not wait for him long, It is snowing in the mountains already." Replied Aragorn. "We must move on." "MY RING!" Screamed Frodo who is panicky searching the ground, his neck, and all of his pockets at the same time. "MY RING! THE RING IS GONE!!!!!!!" He wailed.  
  
"Never trust a hobbit to do a mans job." Sighed Boromire who began to look among the snow. "Now Frodo, do you remember the last place you had it?" He asked  
  
"Wait a second!" Exclaimed Aragorn. "There are tracks leading away from the camp site. They are going this way, We should follow them. Gimli come with me." Gimlie and Aragorn walked off into the wilderness together searching for the missing elf.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippen, And Gandolf stayed behind at the camp site. "I have lost the ring, I am a failure! I have failed all the races!"  
  
"Ah, now, that's not true, you're not a failure Frodo, Gandolf tell him he isn't a Failure." Sam said as he hugged Frodo trying to comfort him.  
  
"Why should I do that? He is a failure. I should have never trusted him with the ring!" Stated Gandolf.  
  
Sam looked at Gandolf confused. "Remind me never to go talk to him when I am having self-esteem issues." Muttered Sam.  
  
About this time Aragorn and Gimli came running back. "We found him! We found him!" They yelled in accord!  
  
"We have found Legolas. He has taken the ring. He has turned to evil!" Exclaimed Aragorn.  
  
"Damn that was my idea." Stated Boromire. Every one sort of just looks at him like he's the weirdo in the bunch. "Any way, we should go after Legolas and kill him, then ripe each of his limbs off and after we get done disembodying him, we can poke his eye balls out. And when he eye balls are nothing more than a socket of mush we can stab him multiple times with out swords. Stab him like 500 times each. And then after that we can poke his.." He suddenly stops realizing that every one is steering at him like he is still the weirdo in the bunch. "Or maybe I should just go kill my self!" He says frustrated.  
  
Every one in the fellowship looks at each other and nods that that would be a good idea. Boromire looks at them in disbelief. "Guess I know who my friends really are." He says and he runs and jumps of the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Guess that will be the last we see of him." Said Pippin. "So how are we suppose to defeat Legolas? Aren't Elves immortal?" Every one looks at Gandolf.  
  
"Well don't look at me! I'm just along for the ride!" He explains.  
  
"I know how we can get to him! I know all his soft spots!" Announced Gimli  
  
"He seems to be a fan of tea." Added Frodo, Every one just sort of looks at Frodo. "Apparently I am the weirdo in the group now." He adds. Several of the company nod their heads in agreement.  
  
"So off we go to kill the Elf!" Yelled Aragorn waving his sword around in the air.  
  
"Are you sure he's not an Orc now that he is evil?" Asked Merry.  
  
"Well we are off to go kill Legolas." Stated Aragorn and with that the company set off in the direction that Legolas's foot prints lead off to. 


End file.
